<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapnap Fucks A Dorito by andrewhussiespussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152287">Sapnap Fucks A Dorito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy'>andrewhussiespussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the black market but its just drugs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Food Porn, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the black market but its just drugs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sapnap Fucks A Dorito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isnt the worst thing ive done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap's never had a girlfriend in his life. </p><p>He blames it on the fact that he's such a chad gamer, I mean, the man plays Minecraft, who wouldn't be jumping on his thick dick? But unfortunately, nobody wants to fuck him besides 12 year olds who listen to Hayloft by Mother Mother (I think Hayloft slaps but istg if i hear it one more time I'm gonna jump off of a cliff and go back to Hell. Stan Neighbor by Mother Mother or drink my black colored piss.), also known as your "average gen-z kids". </p><p>The male sighs as he picks up a Dorito and shoves it into his mouth, not bothering to lick up the dust like the degenerate he is, just straight up crunching that shit wITHOUT MAKING IT WET. See, that's why Sapnap's a fucking virgin. You gotta make it wet first, bitch. Make the Doritos' panties soaking wet, but he's a dumb fucking jock. Mans probably doesn't know where the Dorito clit is.</p><p>After swallowing that shit, his mind drifts on "how do doritos make other Doritos" which leads to Dorito sex, and the laws of Doritos. Basically, what's the world for Doritos? They all just eaten, fuckin' snacked on. Just straight up shoving Doritos into your mouth and just fucking choking on them, like the dumbass that you are. </p><p>Sapnap gets a fucking boner thinking about hot Dorito sex, he really wants to fuck a Dorito now and honestly, don't we all? Because if you're reading this currently, hello yes reader, you have willing clicked on this, making you a horny slut for Doritos. You want to fuck doritos, accept it. And yes, I, the author of this fucking story, am very horny for Doritos. I mean, they just got that crunch, I would happily shove up them up my WAP. Hey, if you put a Dorito up your pussy, would your coochie get infected? It'd also probably be really uncomfortable, like scratchy and stuff, probably would also burn. You're gonna ruin your whole coochie with that.</p><p>Anyways, back to this degeneracy, gamers.</p><p>The 19 year old whips out his already hard cock from his minecraft boxers and the moment he's done, he grabs a Dorito out of the bag and sets it on the other cushion of the couch. He's ready to lose his virginity to a Dorito.</p><p>He bites his lip and tightly shuts his eyes as he rubs the tip of his dick against the Dorito, getting some Dorito dust on the tip, mixing it around as he continues to fuck the Dorito. "Fuck. . ." It kinda burns a little, but that's okay, he's gonna worry about this later, he's very horny right now. Shame will hit him during his post-nut clarity, he's just horny and curious and a Dorito slut right now. Just like you, you fucking Sapnap kinnie.</p><p>He rolls his hips as he thrusts on the surface of the Dorito. He's thinking about what a Dorito's pussy would feel like, like, kinda dusty but the moment you get your dick wet it'd just be hot and stuff? How the fuck do I describe a Dorito again? I'm losing my mind over hot kinky Dorito sex.</p><p>Sapnap let's out a low groan, this Dorito pussy got him acting quite strange, just like Wilbur and fish pussy, but this is about Sapnap being a Dorito fucker, not that twink who I'd easily win in a fight against. God, I wanna eat his ass, but THIS IS ABOUT SAPNAP. NOT WILBUR. CAN WE JUST FUCKING GET BACK TO HIM?</p><p>As 4 minutes pass, he think he's ready to cum all over this small ass Dorito, bitch can't even fit his fat cock. You cringe at this author's writing, this isn't even funny. It's just cringe she made at 3-4am. Fucking bitch. Get a better sleep schedule and not write dumb shit. It also costs $0 to not write this dumb shittery.</p><p>The jock's rapid thrusts finally come to a halt as he throws his head backs and cums all over the Dorito, some of the nut leaking onto the couch. Now, without the horny, he's faced with the fact that he just lost his virginity to a FUCKING DORITO LIKE THE MADLAD HE IS. Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with that, y'all are just haters. Fucking Doritos is very valid, support Doritosexuals or perish. </p><p>The very chad and epic alpha male gets himself cleaned up, a wave of shame washed over him. But damn, besides all the self hate and shame in his mind right now, he should really fuck a bag of Doritos next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>